


Gallifrey and all it's Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gallifrey, Gallifrey isn't a nice place, Gallifrey sucks now, The Vault (Doctor Who), Trauma, twissy, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Missy and the doctor decide to finally visit Gallifrey, however, things go a bit pear-shaped and Missy relives some traumatic experiences.





	1. The eventual visit to Gallifrey

The TARDIS landed, the familiar whooshing noise escaped it.  
"If you didn't lie, we should have just arrived at Gallifrey" said the Doctor with a small smile  
"Why would I lie to you" said Missy teasing him a little as she opened the TARDIS door. They both stepped out as the red dusty terrain surrounded them, with yellow grass and tall structures. The Doctor embraced Missy in a hug  
"Thank you" he whispered to her  
"I thought you weren't the hugging type" teased Missy. The Doctor gave Missy a short kiss and chuckled. The kiss sent shivers down Missy's spine as she smiled to herself. Missy skipped along the red plains as the Doctor followed, both of them filled with joy.

Suddenly two tall men appeared, the Doctor and Missy stared at them puzzled. They forcefully grabbed Missy's arms and began to drag her away as they yelled something, but neither of them heard anything because they both knew the reason for this and they were both too broken to concentrate. The Doctor could only watch in horror as his best friend was being dragged away. He stared into Missy's eyes, she looked strong, yet on the inside, he knew she was breaking. His hearts shattered into a million pieces, he hid it from Missy, but he wasn't sure why. When the Doctor realised that Missy couldn't see him anymore he crumpled to the floor and buried his face in his hands. How could he just let this happen, he thought to himself, he should have protected her.


	2. They Were Stronger Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going very badly for Missy, maybe this visit to Gallifrey wasn't such a good idea?

Missy kept herself together, but on the inside she was broken, she knew it was best to stay silent, yet she longed to let out a sassy remark or a snarky comment. Her purple heels sunk into the sand and her long Victorian skirt dragged behind her. She blinked back her tears and kept her guard up. The trip seemed to last an eternity yet somehow was over before she could blink.

Soon enough she was thrown into a small room, fighting with all her will not to shriek or make a noise. The rhythmic noise of the lock being put into place filled her ears. As soon as she realised that no one was watching she crumpled to the ground and a single tear rolled down her face, just a tear, it was only a tear, the thought of crying made Missy's stomach churn, she didn't cry, she didn't feel emotions this way.

She wondered what the Doctor thought, she didn't want to drag him into this, she didn't want to hurt him. The floor was cold and frankly, so was everything else in this room including Missy, or at least that's what she told herself. She tried so hard to seem cold and emotionless for so long that she was almost killing herself, her emotions were just waiting to bleed out.

What had he done, thought the Doctor, he had to fix this, this was all his fault. He could lose his best friend, his only friend. He leaned against his TARDIS, he wanted Missy there, with him. He didn't want to be alone, just once, it had been so long. The Doctor screamed into the abyss, maybe if he was loud enough Missy would come back.  
"No!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the TARDIS. He was stronger than this. He ran towards the buildings his shoes falling into the red sand, the tall grass brushing against his legs.

Missy felt alone, isolated, the minutes that passed felt like hours, and the hours felt like years. What had she dragged the Doctor into, what had she done? This was all her fault, she thought. She completely blamed herself, the guilt of it all had almost taken over.   
"No!" She shouted slamming her fist into the ground, she was stronger than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still very short whoops, but slightly longer than the last chapter? Anyway, here enjoy my trash


	3. I'm Not Crazy I'm Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor goes to find Missy, and they realise they've made a mistake, Gallifrey is corrupt and Missy is in some serious trouble.

The Doctor made it to the building he knew Missy was being held in. With red dust blowing into his eyes as he forcefully banged his fist on the door  
"MISSY!"

"Please come back" he whispered softly. He pointed his sonic at the door, its soft buzz echoing around him. The door swung open with a small creaking noise as he stepped in. There was a short lady behind a desk

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said cheerfully, too cheerfully, especially for this place.

"I want- no, I need to see my friend" said the Doctor with a sad tone

"Their name?" She replied, with the same cheery voice

"Missy" answered the Doctor solemnly. A sudden fear and sympathy was seen the lady's eyes

"Unfortunately I can't let you see her" she said, a tone of sadness present in her voice 

"That's not for you to decide," he said running off to find Missy

 

You could see the happiness in Missy's tear stained eyes when she saw the Doctor burst into her cell. Her mascara was running a little and her lipstick was smudged. There was silence as they stared into each other's eyes

"You look crazy" said the Doctor

"I'm not crazy, I'm broken" she replied throwing herself in his arms. The Doctor held her close, he felt her hearts racing, he felt her short breaths, he felt her sorrow

"This is all my fault" they said at the exact same time. Missy tilted her head up

"I'm sorry, please don't blame yourself, this is on me" she said her voice quivering

"No- Missy" replied the Doctor

"What have they done to you" said the Doctor scanning Missy for any harm

"Don't worry, it's nothing, yet" she said with a slight tone of fear in her voice

"Please, let me help you" said the Doctor pulling Missy closer

"No, let me take this, don't come near me, I'm poison" she said, her eyes darting down

"Missy no- please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? And it isn't that good? Oh well, it's here now.


	4. The Countless Crimes of Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy is in a bit of a sticky situation, and the Doctor can't do much to help.

The Doctor was dragged out of Missy's cell before he could even protest, and as they shut the door he could hear her scream, not out loud, but in her head, yet somehow it was the loudest he'd ever heard her.

Missy could feel her hearts pound, every little twitch, every little sound was heard in the deafening silence of her cell. She'd only just gotten a glimpse of the Doctor, yet it was enough to make tear up. Missy tried to fight the cascading waterfalls down her cheeks, when she'd failed she just gave in and soft sobs began to escape her, unfortunately now, she didn't have a should to cry on.

"Why can't I see her?!" Said the Doctor, seething with anger   
"let me see my best friend!" He shouted while the guards gave no response.  
"Because she's a danger, to you and the rest of us" said the guard.  
The Doctor thought back to Missy's tear-stained eyes and became more upset and angry at the guards.  
"Why is she in there anyway?" Said the Doctor   
"Because of her countless crimes" said the guard, sounding rather tired of the Doctor's question.  
"Countless crimes?!" Shouted the Doctor   
"Don't you think you've already hurt her enough, all those years you tortured her and yet, she's still here in your prison" he said his eyes aflame.   
"It seems that now your crimes are endless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, sorry for this trash, it's not the best, however not the worst. I know it's very short, but sometimes it's like that. anyway, enjoyy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It's me, the author of this fic? Can you even call it a fic? Anyway, please enjoy.


End file.
